With friends like these
by CloOm
Summary: TRADUCTION - L'équipe oublie l'anniversaire de Tony, heureusement Steve est là pour arranger les choses.


Nouvelle traduction, d'une fic de Crematosis que vous pouvez retrouvez sur ce site, sous le même titre.

Cette fic fait partie de mes coups de cœur, c'est en partie pour ça que je voulais la traduire et vous la faire partager, en espérant que vous l'aimerez aussi. Comme la plupart de mes fics préférées, Tony a vraiment des problèmes d'estime, mais heureusement un certain blond est là ;)

* * *

Auteur Disclaimer : Comme je ne suis ni Bruce ni Tony, je n'ai aucune idée de comment toutes les choses scientifiques fonctionnent. Si quelqu'un lit ceci et commence à crier à son écran que les spectrographes ne fonctionnent pas de cette façon… envoyez-moi juste un message, et je serais heureux de le corriger.

* * *

« Il est maintenant minuit une. » informa JARVIS « Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais nous ne sommes plus le 29 mai. »

Tony soupira et laissa sa tête tomber sur son bureau.  
Un autre anniversaire seul. Il semblerait.

Il avait pourtant essayé de ne pas espérer de trop cette année. Mais une fois que les autres avaient emménagés dans la Tour, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir enfin une vraie famille.

Pour montrer sa gratitude et être sûr que chacun se sentent complètement chez lui à la Tour, Tony avait fait des efforts pour apprendre les préférences de de tout le monde. Et quand l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux approchait, il organisait de grandes fêtes pour ceux qui le souhaitaient, et il arrangeait des soirées calmes pour les autres. Il avait même préparé leurs gâteaux lui-même.

Il les avait vus prendre tellement de plaisir lors de leurs anniversaires qu'il avait attendu avec impatience la soirée qu'ils allaient lui préparer. Il n'espérait pas quelque chose d'énorme. Il aurait été tout à fait heureux si quelqu'un lui avait préparé son petit-déjeuner ou rassemblé l'équipe pour regarder l'un de ses films favoris.  
Il était fatigué des soirées pleine d'alcool de son passé. Pourquoi passer la soirée entière entourée de deux cents personnes quand il savait qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec des personnes qui comptait vraiment ?

Alors ce matin il s'était réveillé tôt et de bonne humeur, excité et plein d'espoir pour une journée passée à s'amuser avec ses amis. Mais les membres de l'équipe avaient continué leur routine comme si c'était un jour comme un autre.  
En début de soirée, il avait accepté qu'il n'y avait rien de prévu pour son anniversaire. Et il était trop fier pour admettre qu'il était déçu qu'ils aient oubliés, alors il avait essayé d'amadouer tout le monde pour sortir dîner. Parce que même si l'équipe n'avait pas réalisé que c'était son anniversaire, il pouvait toujours dîner avec eux et apprécier leur compagnie. Et cela serait suffisant.

Mais Natasha n'était pas d'humeur à sortir, Bruce avait une expérience sensible en cours dans le labo, Clint ne voulait pas manquer sa série préférée, Thor avait un rendez-vous avec Jane, et Steve n'était même pas dans les parages.

L'absence de Steve, au moins, était totalement compréhensible. Parce que contrairement à l'opinion de tous, Tony pouvait se comporter comme un adulte raisonnable quand son petit ami était soudainement appelé pour une mission secrète en Europe quelques jours avant son anniversaire. Après tout, sauvé le monde venait en premier, avant de faire la fête. Mais il avait espéré au moins un appel skype. Steve avait toujours appelé pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire aux autres quand il ne pouvait être là.

Tony soupira et éteignit son ordinateur. Apparemment même Steve avait oublié son anniversaire. Et c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal.

« Je ferais aussi bien d'aller me coucher. » marmonna Tony, avant de se traîner jusqu'à l'étage de sa chambre.

Il n'y avait eu aucune carte, aucun gâteau, ni cadeaux ou même un seul et simple « joyeux anniversaire ». Et maintenant, son anniversaire était fini.

* * *

Steve jura à plusieurs reprises, quand il régla sa montre à l'heure standard de la côte Est des Etats-Unis. Il avait essayé tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être de retour à New York à temps pour emmener Tony dîner pour son anniversaire, mais il était déjà 3h du matin, le jour suivant. Il avait échoué. Et il ne pouvait même pas acheter des fleurs à Tony pour s'excuser, à cette heure, tous les magasins étaient fermés. Non. Les fleurs n'auraient de toute façon pas était suffisante. Rien ne le serait. Il avait probablement ruiné l'anniversaire de Tony.

Tony avait était tellement subtil, parlant depuis des semaines de certains restaurants qu'il voulait faire découvrir à l'équipe quand « vous savez, on aura quelque chose à célébrer ». Et même s'il l'avait bien caché, l'ingénieur avait été déçu quand Steve avait annoncé qu'il était envoyé en Belgique pour une semaine.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la Tour, Steve se sentait de plus en plus mal.  
Arrivé, il entra doucement, espérant en partie que Tony serait derrière la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et furieux. Mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait personne.

« Capitaine. » dit froidement JARVIS.

Steve grinça des dents. Il savait à quoi cela devait ressembler, rentrer les mains vides le jour après l'anniversaire du milliardaire.

« Je suis désolé. » déclara-t-il « Je voulais être là. Vraiment. »

Il chercha une seconde dans son sac. « Je lui ai acheté quelques chocolats en Belgique. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tony reçoit sans doute ce genre de chose en permanence. Et il n'excuse pas le fait d'avoir manqué la soirée… »

« Je suis sûr que Monsieur appréciera le geste. » indiqua JARVIS « Il était agréable à vous de penser à lui, même si vous ne pouviez être présent. »

« Mais ce n'est pas assez. » ajouta Steve « C'est mon petit ami. J'aurais dû être ici pour faire tout ce que je pouvais pour que sa journée soit spéciale. C'est bien que ses connaissances et amis se souviennent de son anniversaire, mais j'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour lui. » dit Steve en secouant la tête « J'aurais dû être là pour la fête. »

« De quelle fête parlez-vous ? »

Steve roula des yeux. « La fête d'anniversaire de Tony. Est-ce que c'était une grosse soirée comme pour l'anniversaire de Clint ? »

« Il n'y a eu aucune fête. » informa JARVIS.

« Oh non. » dit faiblement Steve. Il savait à quel point l'estime de soi de Tony était basse. Dans l'esprit de Tony, le fait que tout le monde ait oublié son anniversaire voudra dire que personne ne se préoccupe de lui. Et même si Steve n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'ils étaient une équipe maintenant, Tony était toujours persuadé qu'ils allaient le laisser seul au premier signe de faiblesse.

« J'avais de grands espoirs en chacun d'entre vous. » annonça JARVIS « Vous sembliez tous, sincèrement, vous préoccupez de Monsieur, et souhaitez passer plus de temps avec lui que les amis de passage de son passé. Mais il semble que j'ai mal calculé. »

« Non. » déclara Steve fermement. « On se soucie tous de Tony. Et on va arranger les choses. A commencer par moi. »

Le Capitaine prit l'ascenseur, et passa la tête par la porte de leur chambre. Tony était endormi, enroulé en position fœtal au milieu de leur lit. C'était la position que l'ingénieur prenait habituellement quand il faisait des cauchemars ou qu'il souffrait. Steve soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony, le secoua gentiment. « Tony, chéri, ça va ? »

Le génie bâilla et ouvrit les yeux. « Steve ? » il demanda endormi « Je croyais que tu ne devais pas revenir avant deux jours. »

« C'était le cas. Mais j'ai essayé de tout finir rapidement, pour pouvoir être à la maison pour ton anniversaire. » Le blond força un sourire « Et mon plan à complètement raté. »

Tony cligna des yeux. « JARVIS t'as dit de rentrer ? »

« Non, Monsieur. » intervient l'IA « Le Capitaine Rogers s'en souvenait. »

Le visage de l'ingénieur s'éclaira. « Tu t'en es souvenu ? »

« Bien sûr. » confirma Steve en tirant la boîte de chocolat de son sac une nouvelle fois. « Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais… »

Tony attrapa la boîte pour la bercer contre lui comme si c'était sa possession la plus précieuse. « Et tu m'a acheté un cadeau, aussi. Oh, Steve, tu es le meilleur. »

Steve était content que Tony soit heureux, mais ça faisait mal de voir à quel point les attentes de l'ingénieur étaient faibles. Tony méritait bien plus qu'une boîte de chocolat pour son anniversaire, et Steve allait le lui prouver.

Dès que Tony se rendormi, Steve glissa hors du lit et alla réveiller les autres Avengers. Ils étaient tous un peu surpris d'être réveillé à 3h du matin et Bruce et Clint étaient spécialement endormi comme s'ils venaient tout juste de se coucher. Normalement, Steve serait conciliant avec eux. Mais à cet instant, il se contre fichait qu'ils soient fatigués. Ils devaient arranger les choses.

« Salon dans trente secondes. » dit-il à chacun en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre « Viens comme tu es. »

Ils finirent tous dans le salon, semblant nerveux et anxieux. Même s'il leur avait simplement dit de le retrouver ici, Natasha avant un set de couteaux attaché à une jambe et Thor avait attrapé Mjolnir.

« Un très sérieux sujet a été porté à mon attention. » commença le Capitaine, et Clint jeta un œil autour de lui.

« On ne devrait pas attendre Tony ? »

« Non » répondit Steve « Il a besoin de se reposer. »

Natasha leva un sourcil. « Alors, Tony n'a pas besoin d'être là parce qu'il est fatigué. Je ne pensais pas que tu faisais de traitement spécial. »

« Mon petit ami, c'est endormi en pleurs. » informa Steve « Alors oui, il mérite un traitement spécial. »

« Pourquoi tu nous mets ça sur le dos » protesta Clint « Ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait quoique ce … »

« C'est bien le problème. » coupa Steve. « Aucun d'entre vous, idiots, n'avait fait quoique ce soit pour l'anniversaire de Tony. »

Il y eu un moment de silence total.

La mâchoire de Clint était tombé avant qu'il dise « C'était l'anniversaire de Tony ? Tu te fiches de moi. »

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

« Oh man. C'est affreux. Tony est mon bro. Et le bro code… »

« Je sais de quel code tu parles » intervint solennellement Thor. « C'est une honte d'avoir négligé notre devoir envers notre frère de guerre. Il aurait dû être honoré par une glorieuse célébration comme celle qu'il a préparée pour chacun d'entre nous lors de nos anniversaires. Mais, hélas, nous avons profité de son hospitalité et rien fait pour lui en retour. »

Bruce se recroquevilla légèrement « J'ai quelques petites choses que j'avais gardé pour son anniversaire. Juste quelques petites choses pour le labo que j'ai vu et mis de côté. Si seulement je m'étais souvenu de quel jour on était. Mais je peux toujours lui donner si tu penses que ça lui fera plaisir. »

« C'est un début. » admit Steve. « Quand Tony se réveillera, je vous que vous ayez tous des idées pour vous faire pardonner. Tony n'a pas eu beaucoup d'anniversaire heureux dans sa vie et on ne laissera pas celui-ci être un autre mauvais souvenir pour lui. »

* * *

L'ingénieur se réveilla un peu après 9h à l'odeur de bacon grillé. « Mmm » grogna-t-il en bâillant et s'étirant. « Ça c'est le genre de chose par lequel j'aime être réveillé. »

« Je sais. »

Tony s'assit et fixa le blond.

« Steve ? Tu es toujours là ? »

A cette heure, Steve était normalement tout juste de retour de sa course, pas encore allongé au lit avec un livre.

Le Capitaine sourit, et posa son livre.

« Tu m'as manqué pendant mon absence. Ça m'a manqué de ne pas t'avoir enroulé contre moi. »

Tony sourit, et se colla un peu plus pour s'allonger entre les bras de Steve. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Steve caressa ses cheveux. « Ma course peut attendre. Passé du temps avec toi est bien plus important. Je dois me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir été là pour ton anniversaire. »

« Tu ne me dois rien. » murmura Tony, mais il se sentait réchauffé par ces mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet homme.

« Je te dois du sexe d'anniversaire. » taquina Steve. « Et beaucoup de baisers d'anniversaire. Un pour chaque année. »

Tony grogna alors que Steve déposait des baisers sur ses épaules. Il perdit le compte et il était sûr que Steve aussi, mais il le laissa continuer à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin de rouler des yeux et dit « Je ne suis pas si vieux, d'accord ? »

Steve sourit « J'ai dit un pour chaque année. On est en 2015, alors… »

Tony rit alors que Steve l'embrassa sur les lèvres, se reculant uniquement pour dire « Prêt pour le petit déjeuner ? »

« Attends. » stoppa Tony « Si tu es là, qui est en train de faire du bacon ? »

Il avait vraiment espéré que Steve était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner après sa course, parce qu'il aurait pu le persuader de partager son bacon. Maintenant il allait devoir souffrir de sentir cette délicieuse odeur, sans rien pouvoir avoir.

Les yeux de Steve pétillaient. « Je ne sais pas. Et si on y allait pour le découvrir ? »

Tony couina quand Steve le prit dans ses bras, style marié. « Sérieusement Steve ? »

« Sérieusement. » confirma Steve amusé. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec son épaule et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

C'était un peu embarrassant d'être porté partout, mais assez plaisant dans le même temps. C'est pour ça que Tony n'offrit qu'une légère protestation, alors que Steve fit le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine et l'installa à la table.

« Bonjour Tony. » dit Natasha, sans levé les yeux de la poêle.

« 'Jour » répondit l'ingénieur. Ce n'était pas un _bon_ jour jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu sa première tasse de café. Il allait se lever pour aller à la machine à café quand une tasse apparut devant lui.

« Merci, chéri. » dit-il reconnaissant, avant de prendre une longue gorgée de son café, se sentant déjà plus alerte et vivant.

Steve sourit et se pencha sur le comptoir. Je n'ai pas pu résister. » dit-il « Il y avait ta marque dessus. »

Tony fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil plus près sur son mug. Il était rouge, bien sûr, mais il n'y avait pas de symbole d'Iron Man, ou autre. Juste les mots « Tu es spécial aujourd'hui. »

Natasha plaça un plat rouge, aussi, en face de lui, sur lequel était empilé bacon, œufs et pancakes.

« Profite de ton petit-déjeuner. » déclara Natasha, avant de presser un baiser sur son front et de se diriger vers la sortie de la cuisine avec une bouteille d'eau.

« Je crois que j'ai atterri dans une Twilight zone. » murmura Tony.

Steve renifla et allongea son bras pour traverser la table et atteindre la main de Tony. « Natasha voulait juste faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Parce que tu le mérites. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous cette année, on doit commencer à te traiter mieux. »

« Sûr… » laissa échapper l'ingénieur. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir conçu un nouveau jouet pour Natasha dernièrement, c'était donc plutôt une tentative de corruption que de la gratitude. Mais peu importe, il prenait ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

Steve embrassa le dos de sa main. « On t'apprécie vraiment Tony. Tu as fait tellement d'effort pour que cet endroit soit, pour chacun d'entre nous, notre maison, et je ne peux pas être plus fier de ce que tu as accompli. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es mon petit ami. Je le dis parce que ton altruisme est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi. »

« C'est ce que tu dis. » marmonna l'ingénieur.

« Je le dis, parce que c'est vrai. » Il prit le visage de Tony en coupe entre ses mains. « Tu es la personne la plus altruiste que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu travailles toujours si dur pour sauver le monde, et garder l'équipe en sécurité. Et malheureusement on a tendance à le prendre pour acquis, et ne pas voir combien tu sacrifie pour nous. »

Tony pressa ses yeux fermés. Il était tellement habitué à ce que les gens se plaignent de son narcissisme, son insouciance, et son incapacité à travailler en équipe. Les compliments étaient presque trop à prendre.

Steve pressa un autre baiser sur sa joue. « Tu as besoin de faire des choses pour toi parfois. Va passer l'après-midi dans ton atelier avec les robots ou inventer quelque chose juste parce que tu le peux. Tu as besoin de prendre un jour hors des projets pour Stark Industries ou de l'amélioration de nos équipements. Un jour juste pour toi. »

Tony le fixa un instant. « Tu me dis d'aller passer un jour entier dans mon atelier pour jouer ? » Habituellement Steve était celui qui essayé de le sortir de l'atelier, le réprimandant d'utiliser la caféine comme substitut au sommeil.

« Oui. Je t'apporterais un déjeuner dans quelques heures. »

L'ingénieur se leva hésitant et prit une dernière gorgée de café. « Juste pour être clair, tu es vraiment en train de me dire de me prendre un jour de congé et je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner et entendre seulement ce que je veux ? »

« Tout le monde a besoin d'une journée tranquille. Et aujourd'hui est ton jour. Alors vas-y. Tu es en train de perdre ta journée. » affirma Steve en donnant une claque sur les fesses de Tony à sa portée.

Le milliardaire couina et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il aimait se plaindre quand Steve lui donnait des ordres sur le terrain, mais c'était sexy quand il le faisait à la maison. Spécialement quand il lui disait de faire quelque chose qu'il voulait, de toute façon, faire.

Tony prit l'ascenseur directement pour son atelier, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, se faisant rouler à travers tout l'atelier.

« Okay, JARVIS. C'est une journée libre. Une idée ? »

« Butterfingers a une vérification de maintenance de programmer dans les jours qui viennent. »

« Noté. » dit Tony, il pourrait peut-être jeter un œil à tous les robots pendant qu'il avait le temps.

« Et le Dr Banner a des recherches sur lesquelles vous voudrez peut-être jeter un œil. »

« Parles-moi de ça, J. »

« Les informations nécessaires ont été posées sur votre bureau, Monsieur. »

Tony roula de retour jusqu'à son bureau. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à la vue de quatre paquets enveloppés avec une carte. _« Pour mon partenaire de labo préféré. »_

« Est-ce que Bruce a posé ça ici ? » demanda l'ingénieur, essayant de défaire le nœud sur le premier paquet.

« En effet. »

Huh.

Le génie déballa avec soin le premier colis, et sourit en découvrant un nouveau lecteur électromagnétique. Cela pouvait toujours être utile d'en avoir un autre dans l'atelier. Il ouvrit les autres paquets et découvrit un spectromètre, un compteur Geiger et une boîte pleine de fil de cuivre mince.  
Maintenant il était réellement intrigué par le projet de Bruce.

« J, réunit les robots et commence un diagnostic. Je jetterais un œil en revenant du labo de Bruce. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

Tony traversa rapidement le couloir menant au laboratoire de Bruce, et entra sans frapper. « Brucie ! JARVIS dit que tu travailles sur quelque chose de grand. Et je veux tout savoir là-dessus. »

Bruce regarda par-dessus ses fiches techniques. « C'est juste théorique, je ne sais même pas si c'est réalisable de… »

« Bruce, s'il te plaît. Toi et moi avons réalisés l'impossible pour des années maintenant. Ne sois pas modeste. »

Le médecin sourit faiblement. « Je pensais travailler sur une nouvelle méthode de contenir… et bien, moi. J'ai expérimenté avec des champs électromagnétique et… »

« Tu construis un champ de force ? » demanda Tony excité « Compte sur moi ! »

« Je ne suis pas en train de construire quoique ce soit, encore. Ce sont juste des théories jusque-là. »

« Je m'en fiche. JARVIS, allume le programme de modélisation. Faisons quelques calculs. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. Dr Banner si vous me permettez de regarder vos notes. »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Bruce. Il posa ouvert son carnet sur la table et laissa l'IA le scanner.

« En cours de simulation. » annonça JARVIS « Le rapport final sera prêt dans quelques minutes. »

« Génial. » s'enthousiasma Tony. « Je vais faire un tour là-haut rapidement, pour nous ramener du café, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on va en avoir besoin. » Il était si bon d'avoir un nouveau grand projet dans lequel il pouvait se plonger entièrement. Il ne savait pas s'ils pourraient le faire fonctionner, mais il était encore plus amusant de ne pas en être sûr.

L'ingénieur entra dans Thor sur son chemin pour la cuisine.

« Mon ami » dit Thor de façon exubérante, en le prenant dans un câlin.

« Ouais, sympa de te voir aussi. » déclara Tony en tapant doucement sur le bras du dieu. « Mais peut-être que tu devrais faire des câlins à Steve. Il est celui qui était en mission. J'ai été là tout le temps. »

« Et nous avons pris ta présence pour acquis. » annonça le blond solennellement. « Tu es un vrai ami, Tony Stark. Nous ferons mieux pour toi, en cette nouvelle année. Il y aura des célébrations et réjouissances pendant une semaine, pour un guerrier de ton statut. »

« Euh, bien sûr, ça sonne bien. » acquiesça Tony, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi lui parlait Thor. Mais il y avait une certaine sorte de célébration, et les soirées de Thor étaient toujours épiques. « Tu es prêt pour un Smash Bros. avec moi et Clint plus tard ? »

« Nous serions honorés de te joindre dans une bataille virtuelle. » confirma le dieu.

« Super. » Tony tapa l'épaule de Thor et continua son chemin.

Mais celui-ci leva une main pour l'arrêter. « Permets-moi de t'assister mon ami. Cette journée t'est dédiée et le Capitaine était insistant sur le fait que tu devais continuer de travailler pendant que nous te ravitaillons en nourriture. »

Tony soupira. Steve voulait probablement qu'il ne découvre pas qu'il avait encore fait exploser le micro-onde. Il le verrait de toute façon à un moment donné, mais pour l'instant il décida de laisser ça de côté. « Alors dit à Steve que Bruce et moi avons besoin de café. On sera en bas dans le laboratoire. » dit-il en retournant vers le labo pour y trouver Bruce penché sur les résultats de JARVIS, faisant des ajustements ici et là dans ses notes et la simulation. Le café fut momentanément oublié.

Une heure plus tard, Steve arriva avec des sandwichs et une cafetière rempli.

« Oh, tu es un sauveur de vies ! » roucoula Tony. Il se servit une tasse de café, la descendant en quelques gorgées avant de s'en servir une autre.

Steve sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Amusez-vous. » dit-il « Mais je vous sortirais d'ici, tous les deux, pour le dîner, que vous ayez fini ou non. »

Tony lui donna distraitement un pouce levé alors qu'il portait le sandwich à sa bouche.

« Hey, Bruce, on a essayé le plasma, déjà ? »

* * *

Quand Steve arriva six heures plus tard pour le tirer là-haut pour le dîner, Tony argumenta jusqu'à ce que Steve dise les mots magiques. « Clint a fait des lasagnes. »

L'archer se lamentait beaucoup de devoir faire la cuisine, mais quand il pouvait être persuadé de faire quelque chose, c'était toujours délicieux. Et Tony était spécialement fan de ses lasagnes.

« Le premier là-haut aura plus de lasagnes. » lança Tony en se précipitant vers l'ascenseur.

C'était agréable d'avoir toute l'équipe réunie, et de dîner ensemble. Chacun avait des vies tellement occupées, alors ce genre de chose était assez rare. Mais c'était toujours un bon moment pour lier un peu plus l'équipe, rire ensembles, plaisanter sur les histoires de la semaine de chacun. L'ingénieur fut un peu déçu quand il jeta un œil autour de lui, et remarqua que tout le monde avait fini de manger. Bien sûr il serait ravi de retourné à son projet avec Bruce, mais il était triste que chacun reparte de son côté, à leur occupation.

« Ne va nulle part. Pas encore. » avertit Natasha.

Elle disparut dans la cuisine et émergea de la pièce quelques secondes plus tard avec un immense gâteau ayant la forme du casque d'Iron Man.

« Wow. Je croyais que vous aviez tous oublié mon anniversaire. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai douté de vous, les gars. » dit l'ingénieur ravi. Il aurait dû savoir que les autres voudraient faire quelque chose une fois que Steve serait rentré, pour pouvoir le célébrer tous ensemble.

Steve s'éclairci la gorge et Clint baissa les yeux.

« En faites, on a oublié. »

« Oh. » Bien, c'était embarrassant.

« On ne voulait pas te gâcher ton anniversaire. » dit l'archer sérieusement. « Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû en avoir besoin. » contra Natasha en regardant Clint.

« C'est okay » commença Tony « On est tous habitué à vivre seul, prendre soin de nous-même. Et j'ai oublié l'anniversaire de Pepper plus de fois que je veux bien l'admettre. » C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Steve lia ses mains à celles de Tony. « Tu t'es souvenu de tous les nôtres, tu as même planifié les soirées. »

« Je suppose que je deviens meilleur, à toute cette histoire de jouer avec les autres. »

« Et nous allons le devenir aussi. » déclara Clint. « Et on se souviendra tous de l'anniversaire de Tony l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas les gars ? »

Il y eu un chœur d'accord tout autour de la table.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas, on mérite tous d'être tazer ou quelque chose. »

« Je suis sûr que je peux arranger une punition approprié. » intervint sereinement l'IA « Que ce soit un incitatif supplémentaire pour vous. »

Tony rit quand tout le monde regarda le plafond avec des expressions variées de préoccupation sur leur visage. Il vaudrait presque la peine que l'un d'entre eux oublie l'année prochaine juste pour voir quel piège sournois JARVIS préparerait pour eux.

Mais non, il ne souhaiterait pas nuire à l'un de ses équipiers. Ils avaient tous leur problème à un moment ou à un autre. Disputes insignifiantes, différences d'opinions, mauvaise communication, fatigue et désappointement. Aucune famille n'était parfaite.

Mais Tony était heureux de pouvoir les appeler la sienne.

 _Fin._


End file.
